Currently, all eyeliners operate in the same manner; that being “color inside wood or plastic wand, straight, pencil-like case. These products are deficient in that they only allow the user to apply the eyeliner at an 180° angle. This can be awkward, imprecise and in some cases, unsafe (greater risk of poking eye).
The present invention allows the user to apply the liner at approximately a 90° angle; offering much greater control, precision, improved arm/wrist/hand angle and safety, (less risk of poking eye).